


The Grand Hotel

by sha_fey



Series: Sha's Discord Prompts [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust needs a dance, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Grand Hotel - Freeform, Implied Relationship, It doesn't have to be, M/M, Music, Short & Sweet, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sha_fey/pseuds/sha_fey
Summary: Alastor feels he might have to rethink a few of his assumptions about Angel Dust.Inspiration was "Grand Hotel" Regina Spektor
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Sha's Discord Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917253
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	The Grand Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> So, this song popped up when I shuffled my list and I just ran away with it.  
> Sorry that it's another slice of life. I'm going to do more heavy stuff later on. This a promise.

Alastor hummed a jazzy tune to himself as he walked through the hallways. He had just finished another stack of paperwork for Charlie. The princess of Hell was adamant on piling as much work as possible on the Radio Demon. She claimed that it was to better the hotel but he knew it was to keep him out of trouble. Not that she could stop him if he wanted to go on a mischievous spree. He had just made a promise to help, as flimsy as that particular deal was. Just as he turned the corner he paused in his stroll. Something that hadn’t happened before, at least not during his time here. Someone was playing the piano that could be found in the unused ballroom. It was a sweet melody playing from a distance, yet it seemed to echo throughout the entire hotel.

_Somewhere below the Grand Hotel_

_There is a tunnel that leads down to Hell_

And singing to boot!

He walked slowly through the hallway, descending the grand stairs, and stood rooted to his spot at the bottom. Husker was at his usual post at the bar. His arms were crossed on the counter, eyes closed as he nodded along to the melody. It was almost serene. Alastor swore he heard the cat demon humming.

_Take the dumbwaiter, the laundry chute_

_Then sneak through the hall pass the boys shining boots_

“Husker, my good fellow!” Alastor approached the cranky bartender, half expecting to be scolded or told to piss off. None of that came. There was just a silent acknowledgment when Husker opened his eyes. “Who is playing the piano?”

“Fuck if I know,” the cat demon grumbled. “Whoever it is has got some serious fucking talent, though. I was just napping back here and then I heard this shit playing. It’s actually quite nice.” The scowl returned. “If you fucking tell anyone—” Alastor waved a hand to dismiss the threat and decided to follow the tune.

_Then left at the courtyard through the old garden_

_Where all the bellhops smoke with the guards_

_And then you run to old the lake house_

_Down to the old lake house_

_Run to the old lake house where it begins_

As he continued his journey to the ballroom he started to notice the hallway leading to the unused room was cleaner than it had ever been in the past few months. The floors were sparkling under the dim lights, walls dust and cobweb free, paintings and vases all lined up perfectly. Niffty had clearly been here. It smelled of flowers and a certain sweetness that was foreign to Hell. Normally, sweet things made the Radio Demon’s nose twitch, but he found it tolerable at best.

_Under the floorboards, there’s a deep well_

_That leads to a spring that sprung up in Hell_

He heard laughter and clapping. There was quite the performance apparently. One that Alastor was eager to see.

_That’s where old devils danced and kissed_

_And made their blood pacts in the ancient myths_

_And running through forests, they screamed in chorus_

_While piercing fair maidens’ chests with their horns_

He wanted to run to the sound, but he was far more dignified than that, so he briskly walked towards the source, finally reaching the ball. The doors were cracked open, just enough to allow him a peek. It wasn’t much, but he could hear the song better, and was that Charlie dancing with Vaggie on the dance floor?

_And then they lay in the grass ‘til the dawn came_

_Sleeping away ‘til the dawn came_

_Lay in the grass where now stands the Grand Hotel_

More clapping and a few cheers for the princess of Hell, but none for their performer. Now Alastor was truly curious. He slipped through the crack in the door, careful not to disturb it. All the patrons of the hotel were present, minus Husker who would never be caught dead at a gathering such as this.

_The maître d' and a fancy chef_

_Silver’s real, the liquor's top shelf_

_Play some tennis, swim in a pool_

_Stroll through the garden, shady and cool_

Alastor stepped around the crowd of guests, a little stunned at how occupied the hotel truly was. A gathering truly did put things in a new perspective. When he found a clear spot for a good view, he watched as Charlie led Vaggie in a waltz. The two were smiling and giggling, whispering to one another. He couldn’t hear them, but he would admit that Vaggie looked much better with a smile on her face.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed more movement and almost barked out a laugh. Baxter, their resident mad scientist, was dancing with Niffty. The little housekeeper was grinning as the fish demon spun her around, clumsy and uncertain, but they appeared to be having fun. It almost warmed the overlord’s heart to see the petite demon having fun. Almost. 

_You won’t care that the devils_

_Won’t mind that the devils_

_Won’t know that the devils are near_

There was another round of clapping and he turned his focus back to the main floor just in time to see Charlie dip Vaggie so low that her white hair pooled on the floor like a curtain. Their noses touched, both girls grinning like madmen. The princess pulled her girlfriend back up and guided her across the floor, twirling her when the moment felt right.

Alastor shook his head, his grin one of amusement. He, at last, turned his attention to the grand black piano and was shocked to see the effeminate porn star sitting on the bench, the middle pair of arms working the piano keys, eyes closed, clearly lost in the music. His voice was impressive. Something that Alastor never expected to think. He followed the edge of the dance floor, slowly approaching the grand piano. One pink eye cracked open, the one with the black sclera, and was staring at the dapper demon, though his performance did not waiver.

_Somewhere below the Grand Hotel_

_There is a tunnel that leads straight to Hell_

Alastor summoned his cane and gently tapped it against the marble floor, his shadow detached from his body and he sends it forward. Angel was startled a little, but his multitasking arms continued to keep the melody. The shadow joined in. The arachnid demon stared at Alastor with a questioning gaze.

There were some gasps and whispers as the Radio Demon, a feared overlord, stepped up to Angel and offered his hand, a silent invitation to dance. Angel almost wanted to turn it down. He wasn’t given the opportunity as Alastor grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor with little effort. His middle arms remained at his side as the upper pair were position carefully, one hand in Alastor’s and the other resting the overlord’s shoulder as he was led in a waltz similar to Charlie and Vaggie’s. The duo in question only stumbled a little at the strange sight but decided to let it go for now when Angel picked up his singing.

_But no one comes up for the souls anymore_

_They come for comfort and for the dance floor_

_And hiding sharp horns under fedoras_

_Do not disturb signs instead of a chorus_

Their dance wasn’t anywhere near being as intimate as Charlie and Vaggie’s dance, but Alastor found himself enjoying twisting and twirling the arachnid around the floor. It was good fun and he was honestly impressed that Angel had talents that didn’t require him to be on his knees or spread his legs. He found himself humming along to the tune that Angel was singing as the shadow played the piano.

_They toss and turn ‘til the dawn comes_

_On soft sheets ‘til the dawn comes_

_No one sleeps at the grand hotel_

Angel on the other hand was more than a little embarrassed that he was now in the spotlight, despite the fact that he normally craved the attention. People never came to see him in this form. He assumed that people enjoyed him for his body and nothing more. Being able to create the illusion that he could be more had been nice until the Radio Demon came along and ruined that. Still, no one was saying anything, just a few whispers about Alastor’s strange behavior, especially ignoring his own five-foot rule when it came to the porn star.

_Room service, mini bar_

_Scented soaps, chauffeured cars_

_Stay a day, stay a week_

_Here’s the tunnel, take a peek_

There was a soft hiccup between lines in the song when Alastor decided to dip the arachnid, just like Charlie had to Vaggie. There was an obvious height different and Angel thought it would be awkward, but as usual, Alastor just had to go and prove him wrong. It was perfect form and did the Radio Demon just wink at him? He didn’t get to ponder before he was picked back up swiftly and spun around then pulled back in.

_Just call up your friends at the front desk_

_Any hour at the front desk_

_Call up your friends at the grand hotel_

The song came to a soft end. Alastor pulled back from his partner, bowed at the waist, and even stunned the whole room by kissing Angel on the wrist as he choked out the last line.

_You’ll always have friends at the grand hotel_


End file.
